Marvel's defenders:Moon knight
by super-sloth821
Summary: Disclaimer: This is a fan made story about the marvel universe. I do not own some of the characters from the story and I am not making any profits on this story just enjoyment. Story:this is a introduction to the characters of Marvel's Defenders. The first story is about Moon knight, a crazed vigilante that has a split personal and has a egyptian god in his head. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: BANG!

The car came to a screeching hult right outside the office building doors. Three heavily armed men wearing black skull mask leaped out of the car and proceeded to move slowly towards the main double doors. It was now sun down so it was easier for them to operate more discreetly. They picked the locks with ease. Still in combat position, the three men tiptoed quietly through the corridors making sure no one was in the building with them. The trio reached the fourth floor. The layout of the floor was one narrow corridor that led of into four small rooms on each side. There was a larger office style room at the end of the corridor. Thats what the men came here for. As like before the three men creeped their way to the door of the office. The men walked in to find a large room with wood flooring and stain glass windows that ran all the way across both side of the walls. At the far end of the room was a small oak table, bingo.

"Can we please hurry up and get what we came for" said one of the men.

"Your not scared now are you, Phillips" another replied

"No! but I've heard thing. All these vigilantes running around, it just put me on adge"

"Shut the hell up and cover me"shouted the last man

Men went in a triangle formation scanning every dark corner and rafter beam . The middle man walked ahead whilst the othe two checked the parameter. Phillps went to guard the door in case someone followed them in. Two minutes had past and the men still found nothing.

"Maybe it not here Michaels"said the second man whos name was barker

"It has to be here, keep looking. Phillips go keep a look outside the door and call us if you see anything"

Phillips moved to the other side of the door. He took a seat on the floor and pointed his assault rifle straight down the hallway. The pitch blackness of the corridor made Phillips uneasy. Every creak made him jump. Minutes felt like hour. He tapped the door every ten seconds, just to vent his nerves. Barker and Michaels rummaged In lockers and file cabinet ,looking for a list of name. The office building was owned by a of branch fern that aimed idenifing and cataloging every single know super human, mutant, vigilante or inhuman that roamed the streets. These three men were hire by a anonymous source to find this catalogue.

"It's the twenty first century, I would have thought they would have something this important on a hard drive or something"snapped Barker

"Well hard drives are easy to find so...hold on" Michaels replied

"What is it michaels?"

The tapping has stopped. Phillips alway taps when he is nervous"

The two men walk slowly up to the door pointing there guns at the pain of glass that was set into it. As they went closer the could make out the splatter of blood smeared across the glass. The out of nowhere a ring of load 'BANG,BANG, BANG!' hit the door so hard, that the floor shook. Then it stop, but ten seconds late it started up again 'BANG,BANG,BANG'.

"What the hell"

'SMASH!' Phillips body came crashing straight through the wooden door to the office. His body soked in blood with white moon shaped disks peering out of his back. The other two men with no hesitation fired off through the doorway down the blackened hallway. They stopped to reload when music started playing from the corridor.

{Spooky scary skeletons send shivers down your spine}

"What is going on" said Barker

" I'll tell you what going on gentlemen"

The person who spoke slammed his hand down on the old oak desk that was at the other end of the room. The two men turned to face the man who was dressed in a completely white three piece suit and balaclava. The men tried to open fire on the man to no avail.

" now,now. Where you going to just kill the man that just demolished you friend there. Too bad because I just severed some of those lovely tendons in both of your trigger finger" remarked the mysterious man.

The men looked down to there hand to find moon disk logged into the pam of there hand. They looked back to find the man had gone.

"Where did that bastard go"

"Beeehhhind you"

Both men turned around to get a baton to the head.

The three police car pulled up toward the office building. Five officers and one detective climbed out of the cars. Four of the five men went to cut down the three beaten and bruised men who were hanging by there feet from a straining flag pole. Martin flint a hard ass detective that was way to old to still be working and the single officer walked over to the white clad man.

"Did you have to hang them up there Mr knight" Snipped flint who the took a drink of his coffee.

"You can't complain about the results detective. I caught the heavily armed perps without any blood shed"

"Look, the commissioner thinks you are unhindered, dangerous and I'm beginning to think so too. He had order a police unit to track you but I put in a good word and pushed it down to one officer. This is officer Greer Nelson, she will be following you on any of your patrol"

"Oh come on. I do not need a babysitter detective. I am capable of turning down the violence"replied Mr knight

"But is the other guy capable, look its this or I arrest you for a whole list of crimes you've commited"

"Right, but I am not responsible for her"

"Don't worry Mr knight, I came handle myself rightly" remarked Greer.

"I'm sure you can" Mr knight stepped backwards and pulled out his billy club ,pointing it up straight, then shot a line of wire into the night sky and in the blink of eye he was gone.

Officer Tom Clark was walking home from his work after a long day on the streets three angry hobos and two woman fight over the last dress is just a normal day for him but working over time made him late to tuck his two children into bed. Breaking into a jog through the down town streets of new york. Suddenly officer Clark heard a high pitch scream. Directing the scream to a abandoned office building. Drawing his gun he moved slowly toward the door. The whole building was creaking making it hard to hear anything else.

"Hello is there any one there?"shouted officer clark

Nothing responded so he walk slowly up the wooden stairs to the second floor, getting to the top he saw a long corridor splitting into six rooms checking the first four rooms finding only moldy desks and chairs. He then walked into the corridor and to the fifth door opening the door slowly he heard movement bursting In quickly to find it was only some bats. What he didnt see was a shadow that ran from the last room down the corridor to the stairs. Gathering his composer officer Clark heded to the final room. The door had scratch at the bottom. Officer Clark got ever more worried about what was in this room. Kicking the door in to find that it was worse than he smell of the dead corpse hanging from the roof was overpowering. Officer Clark counted about six but didn't want to look at how disfigured they were.

Backing up into the corridor to get away from the smell and the sight. He Took a few deep breaths to clear his head. He then turned to the end of the corridor to see a shadowy figure moving towards him.

"Put you hand in the air now!" Shouted officer Clark

"I really wish you didn't go into that room" said the figure in a blood curdling screechy voice.


	2. Chapter 2: cats

Greer Nelson walked up the stair to her flat. It had just hit 11:30 when she entered her apartment meaning another long shift at work. She had to stay behind to file paperwork on a multiple homicide I a old apartment complex, three young woman from different part of town piled up in a room mutilated and a of duty officer with his face clawed off. The whole case just gave her he creeps. She went an took a long shower, sitting pondering. Just as she was climbing out of the shower there was a knock on her door that was so load that it made Greer drop her hair dryer. She stumbled across her small apartment pulling on her dressing gown as she walk. The knocking was rapid like the person needed her fast.

"All right, all right. I'm coming" shouted Greer

She unhinged the locks and yanked on the handle. Who was standing on the other side surprised Greer. A man in white body armor, hood and cape stood in the dark hallway making it hard to see him full, leaning again the door frame.

"Well I definitely didn't expect you to be here. What did you get sick of the suit and tie? I thought I was supposed to be the one to follow you?" Greer asked.

No response

"Mister knight, is everything okay"

Greer came closer to see him more clearly. As she got closer she saw why he wasn't responding. He had claw marks all down his body and several small daggers in his chest. With no warning her fell throw the doorway almost crushing Greer. He landed hard on the ground right by Greer's feet.

The man woke with a gasp. How did i get here?, was I followed?, how the hell am I not dead? All these questions were rattling around in his head. He pulled the blanket of to show about a dozen small gazes strapped onto his chest. His whole body was in so much pain that he could barely move. He looked around ,finding himself in a stranger apartment on the sofa half naked.

"I really hope I got the right apartment" he said to himself

"Thank god your awake. I thought you were dead"

"Where am I ?"

"I really don't think you are the one to be asking questions. You came to my apartment to collapse on my floor and almost bleed out on my sofa. I think I deserve at least a explanation on what happened."

"I can't be here, there going to have followed me. I have to leave for your safety..."

"You are not leaving until you tell me who you are?, and why did you come to me?"demanded Greer.

"You want to know who I am. Well the truth is I don't know anymore. One minute I'm Marc then I'm mister knight or I'm him" he pointed to the blood soaked armored costume.

"What do you mean?"asked Greer

"I mean that I've got split personality disorder. I can't control it. Now am Marc Spector. A rich kid that own fast cars and make love to gorgeous woman. But in the flick of a switch I'm Moon knight a brutal bloodthirsty vigilante that prowls the streets looking to hammer down justice on this dying city. I really don't know who I am anymore"

"Jesus, why are you telling me all of this"

"Maybe its because you ask the right questions or I'm just venting. The point is, I came to you because I trust you. You were assigned to keep track of me and you have."

Greer walked over to Marc with a trusting look on her face. She reach down and lifted the moon knight mask.

"What happened to you out there Marc?"

"If I tell you, that means your involved." Mumbled Marc

I'm already involved, now tell me"

"Right, ...you know the mutilated womans bodies that were found at the glass mouth apartment complex? Well I turn out that the injuries were the result of genetic testing. The cells had been warn away due to contamination with animal cells. A group calling themselves black claw are trying to genetically modified female subjects into hybrids. Something about creating a aztec cat God called Tigra. I have their latest formula in my suit" Mumbled Marc.

"Okay, all I got from that was cat God"

"All you need to know is that there are a group of deadly feline assassins that are trying to kill me and that I have a responsibility to protect anyone that might get in the crossfire"

"Marc, I'm a officer of the law I can take care of my..."

"Shhh. Their here"

Marc heaved himself of the couch and grabbed the blood soaked moon knight armor. He suit was barely white anymore and had hole throughout but it would do. Pain shot up his whole body like a electric shock. He cried out in agony.

"Sit back down. You are not going anywhere"

"Get in the bath room and lock the door. Draw the revolver you have under the sink and do not come out until the sound of body hitting the floor stops" he ordered.

"But Marc.."

"Not Marc, moon knight. Now be a good officer and follow orders, GO!" Moon knight shouted.

Greer had only a split second to real back in shock at how quick Marc had changed into a completely different person. She stumbled over the table and skidded into the bathroom. Her heart was beating out of her chest because of an unknown intruder. Moon knight could have been lying about the whole thing until she heard bullet flying from outside the door.

{Well she follows order well for a cop. She is very pretty. The red hair, the blue eyes the positive attitude to the law and her work. Its a shame that I am such a freak to even get close to her. But the freak is the thing that is going to get me through this next part.}

Three darkly clad figure walked into the room. The were all small built, clocked women wearing darkened tribal masks of cats. Moon knight lay there lifeless, motionless, breathless. A puddle of blood flowing around him like a moat around a castle. The three woman drew their swords and got in position to strike when *BANG!* One of the woman took a rubber bullet to the face. Moon knight unveiled his torn cape to show a white tinted double barrelled shotgun. The two other woman stumbled back to compose themselves the going in for the strike. Moon knight through away the shotgun and switched to melee weapon, the bow staff. Sword went flying left, right up and down. The woman were clearly skilled. one of the swords came skimming past moon knights head. This gave him the opportunity to grab the blade and snap it using his elbow. Then he grabbed her head and smashed it through the glass table then proceeded to slam it on the drywall causing dents.

He dropped the woman who was now unconscious and brought his attention to the last girl who had use her opportunities and subdue Greer. The woman was carrying the red head in her arms.

"Leave her out of his. This fight is between you and me" demanded moon knight.

"Well, I have to have some sort of bargaining chip. Her life for the vile" grinned the woman.

{This is why I never get attached}

Moon knight nealed down an gently rolled over the vile.

"Good boy, now beg"

Moon knight just looked up at her. Fists clenched.

"No, okay then"

The woman without warning injected the contents of the vile into Greer. The smashed moon knight face in with her boot.

An hour had past when Moon knight awoke. Still hazed, he got up to find that the apartment was clear of anything discriminating. bodies, blood, Greer.

{She 'was' pretty}...

The woman walked into a small room with two chairs in it. One occupied by a mysterious man that was wearing something that looked similar to moon knight costume.

"Did operation tigra go to plan" said the mysterious man in a gruff voice.

"Yes sur. Are patient is in mid transformation as we speak"said the woman

"Good. My employer well be pleased"

"Now are part of the deal. We need to know that we can worship tigra as are god." Demanded the woman.

"About that..."

The mysterious man lunged out of the darkened back wall to reveal he had a skull mask covering his face.

"I'm sorry my sweet"

The man then drove a broadsword into the womans chest"

"You are not part of ARKs plan"

A man in a black Taylor made suit walk in to the room.

"Your sure make a mess Taskmaster" said the man

"I aim to please. Do you have another job for me" said Taskmaster.

...


End file.
